Doji
Doji was the executive of Dark Nebula from the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He was Gingka's enemy and his partner and Beyblade was Dark Wolf DF145FS. Ryuga took all of his energy thus causing Doji to die. Appearance Doji appears to be a wealthy businessman. He wears a purple suit and a red tie. He keeps a comb in his chest pocket and is seen in many episodes using it only to comb his golden streak in his hair, which he appears to love. He also resembles Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney. Personality Doji was a person who never really got serious even if his enemies were strong such as Gingka. He was also a person who didn't like to show his real power. Doji is extremely cruel. History Not much is known about Doji's past. The only scene involving Doji was the event in which Ryuga obtained the "Forbidden Bey", Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Doji most likely found out where it was and lead Ryuga to the Forbidden Bey's location. He was seen helping Ryuga reach the Bey by launching his Dark Wolf against the traps and even Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane. Synopsis Battles Doji fought 5 battles, with a different outcome each time. Supposed Death Doji and Dark Wolf were hurt by Phoenix, and soon came back to Ryuga. Ryuga says he has no need for frightened people as Doji was concerned that Ryuga wasn't powerful on his own to defeat Gingka. So, Ryuga thought Doji didn't think he was powerful on his own and launched L-Drago out. Doji launched his shattered Dark Wolf, and Doji loses. L-Drago then sucks all the power out of Doji and presumbly kills him. But after L-Drago was completly defeated, Doji's soul may have been put back to his body, alongside all of the fallen bladers. In the manga Doji isn't killed by Ryuga and plays a major part in the Metal Masters manga, but since he died in the anime, the creators had to make Dr. Ziggurat to replace him. DojiDeath.gif|Doji knocked on the ground with shattered Dark Wolf LdragoDoji.jpg|L-Drago takes Doji's energy DojiEnd.jpg|Doji Screaming in pain Doji Death.gif|Doji dying DojiLast.jpg|The last scene of Doji Beyblades Wolf D125B: was Doji's first Beyblade in the Manga. [[Dark Wolf DF145FS|'Dark Wolf']]: In the anime, Doji started out with Dark Wolf instead of Wolf D125B. Dark Wolf is a Balanced-Type Beyblade. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Doji's Beyblade. [[Darkness Howling Blazer|'Darkness Howling Blazer']]: Doji's finishing move is , Doji first used this attack in episode 3. (anime) Gallery Unnngfml.PNG|Doji. DaidoujiColor.jpg|Doji in the manga DaidoujiManga.jpg|Doji in the manga DojiNoGlasses.jpg|Doji without his glasses The Wolf's Ambition!.png|Doji launching his Dark Wolf. beyblade_micro_char_doji.jpg|Doji Launching Wolf Doji.jpg|Doji Doji-Dark-Nebula-beyblade-for-everybody-17971266-400-400.jpg|Doji And Dark Wolf bey_doji_174x252.png|Doji holding his Dark wolf Df145 undefined|undefined|link=undefined Doji as he appears in beyblade.com.jpg|Doji in beyblade.com Trivia *Doji likes drinking orange juice, stored in fancy and luxurious wine bottles, in wine glasses to "replenish his body with vitamins" and also likes eating dry-cured ham and goat cheese claiming that it is "Mankind's greatest invention." *He also had a hate for cacti, though he secretly loved them. *He is the only person from Beyblade: Metal Fusion who don't show up on the final picture of episode 51 of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. *He compares to Richard Wellington from'' Phoenix Wright: Justice For All''. *Whenever Doji appear only one side of his glass we can see which is right and in some episodes we can see them in left side. *Shortly before his death, you can see his left eye blacked out, this was not Censored in the Dub. *When he removes his eyeglasses during battle, he has a dark aura and his opponent gets captured in a dark bottomless hole as seen with his battle with Phoenix *Proof that Doji was killed was that he was evil. After Gingka defeated Ryuga, Doji never appeared in any episode, Doji was extremely evil, so the blader spirit never returned his soul. Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Beyblade